A workpiece to be measured is supported on a workholder, and the workpiece must be aligned so that it is exactly horizontal. This is done by adjusting the workpiece on the workholder until it lines up with the cross hairs of a comparator. Typically, the workpiece does not have a uniform or symmetrical configuration, and it is necessary to find ways of supporting portions of the workpiece so that it will stay in place on the workholder aligned with the cross hairs of the comparator so that the workpiece may be accurately measured. In many cases, it is necessary to improvise devices for holding the workpiece so it is aligned with the cross hairs while the measurements are being made. However, this is a time-consuming and costly process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a workholder which is adjustable so that the workpiece to be measured may be quickly and accurately aligned with the cross hairs of the comparator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable workholder which can accommodate workpieces of many different shapes and configurations.